


Shipping [Rin x Reader]

by icy_falls (orphan_account)



Category: Free!
Genre: F/M, Literature, Romance, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 17:37:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2356832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/icy_falls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Backup for my DA account~ </p><p>Hope you enjoy reading! ^^</p>
    </blockquote>





	Shipping [Rin x Reader]

**Author's Note:**

> Backup for my DA account~ 
> 
> Hope you enjoy reading! ^^

“[Name]-chan!” Nagisa shouted as he saw you approaching. 

“Now that you’re here we can start EATING!” your blonde friend said excitedly, as he slung his arms over your shoulder.

Walking up to the place where everyone was gathered outside Haru’s house, you greeted everyone, apologizing for being late.

Looking around, you saw Rei and Gou sitting under a shelter, while Makoto, Haru and Rin were near the barbeque pits, preparing the food.

Pulling you along with him, Nagisa led you to where Rei and Gou were and sat down beside you. Immediately, your best friend, Gou, engulfed you in a tight hug.

“[Name]! What took you so long! I was starting to get bored without you here!” 

Laughing out an apology, the four of you started chatting about school.

Noticing someone staring at you from behind, you turned around and saw Rin looking at you, with a soft smile on his face.  
Excusing yourself, you made your way to the barbeque pits.

“Do you guys need any help?” you asked.

Haru gave you his normal blank stare. “How well can you cook mackerel? “

“Eh-average I guess?”  

Sighing, Haru looked back down to the fish he was cooking,

“I will cook then. We must not waste mackerel.” Haru said, muttering the last part.

Laughing lightly, Makoto turned to you and said, “Gomen, [Name]-chan. Haru likes his mackerel a lot.”

Unfazed, you offered him your help, to which he kindly rejected.  “That’s okay, we’re almost done. Why don’t you go sit down with the others first?”

Nodding your head with a smile, you turned to Rin, who was currently lifting the large ice box and moving it to the side.

You found yourself blushing lightly at the sight of his muscles flexing. You have had a crush on Rin ever since you first met him when Gou and you bumped into him while shopping. Although you weren’t very close with him, since he went to Samezuka while you were in Iwatobi High, you gradually started falling more and more for the red haired boy every time you met and hanged out with him with Gou. 

You felt your heart skip a beat as Rin walked up to you, until you could almost feel his breath on your forehead. 

“Let’s go sit down, [Name]. Leave the work to Haru and Mako.” He said in a low voice, while grinning at you with those pearly white, shark-like teeth of his.

Holding your hand, he led you back to where Gou was sitting and sat close beside you.

Slightly dazed that Rin held your hand, you jumped slightly when Nagisa called your name loudly. 

Hearing a chuckle coming from beside you, you glanced at Rin, who was sitting on the floor like the rest of you, leaning back a little with his hands behind him, holding him up.  But unlike everyone else, well to you at least, Rin looked incredibly handsome, with his maroon eyes filled with mirth, his magenta hair slightly messed up, and a lazy grin plastered on his face.

“The food is done!” Makoto called out, motioning for the rest of you to get your food. The food was laid out on a table, and smelled wonderful.

Apparently Nagisa was famished and was blocking the table from your reach. You didn’t mind, since you weren’t very hungry and enjoyed watching your bubbly friend. 

Noticing that you weren’t able to get all the good food, Rin nudged Nagisa and said in an annoyed tone, “Oi Nagisa. Stop hogging up the food and let [Name] have some.”

Giving you an apologetic pout, Nagisa moved over so that you could squeeze in between him and Rin.

Although you were oblivious to it, everyone else at the table knew that Rin liked you, and Gou was smirking at Rin, who was currently putting some food in your plate.

After settling down in a circle between the Matsuoka siblings, you and your friends began to eat while chatting.

You had all finished eating and you were listening to the boys talk about swimming. It really amazed you how all of them were so passionate about swimming, and it put a smile on your face.

Noticing the time, you told your friends that you had to go home, since you had a curfew.

“Let’s take a group picture first!” Gou announced loudly.

Standing up, everyone crowded behind Gou, trying to squeeze into the frame of the camera. As everyone huddled together, you found yourself flushed against Rin’s side and he put his arm around your shoulder, pulling you even closer to him, leaning face against yours.

Your face held a blush at the proximity of your crush and you smiled shyly at the camera as the shutter went off. 

 

Looking at the picture, Gou started squealing. “[Name]!! You and onii-chan look so good together! I ship you two so hard!”

“Ne-ne! I ship that too!” Nagisa excitedly told you.

“I can tell that the two of you would make a beautiful couple.” Rei added, as he pushed up his glasses with a smirk on his lips.

“Rin and [Name] really look good together” Makoto smiled.

“Haru-chan! What do you think? Do you ship them?” Nagisa nudged the black haired male.

Looking over to you and Rin, who was still beside you, he turned back to Nagisa and said in his usual monotone voice. “I ship that.”

You were blushing madly at this point, and Rin stepped forward. “That’s enough guys, she’s feeling embarrassed. I’m going to walk her home now. See you guys soon.”

Holding your hands once again, he tugged at your hand and began walking. Shouting a goodbye over your shoulder, you and Rin walked together to your house.

“Rin, you don’t have to walk me home. You should go back and spend time with your friends and Gou.” 

“I had to head back to Samezuka soon anyways. Besides, you’re my friend too.” 

You felt your heart sink at that. He was a fantastic swimmer with great looks, while you were merely an average looking girl, with nothing you were completely passionate about. You knew that your chances with him were slim, but hearing him say that really hurt.

The rest of the walk back to your house was filled with silence, and thankfully, you stayed quite nearby. Hence within fifteen minutes, you were standing outside your door.

“Goodnight Rin” You softly said as you turned to unlock your door.

“Wait, [Name]…”

Turning around, you were shocked to feel a soft pair of lips against your own. Closing your eyes, you kissed him back; tangling your hands into his hair while his arms snaked around your waist and pulled you closer to him.

Pulling away from each other, he rested his forehead against yours as he said while looking into your [e/c] eyes with adoration, “You have no idea how long I’ve been wanting to do that… And by the way, **I ship us too. **”****


End file.
